falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-FBC: Imperial News- War News 34
War News The Red Federation on retreat! In the wake of the collapse of the Islamic League, President Abdul Salam Arif of the Democratic Republic of Draaz decided to surrender to the Alliance - the Red Federation has lost control of the war in Draaz and Jaharnum - as the Red Armed Forces are in strong retreat in several places. The enemy's front line is broken, and the advancing allied forces overrun the enemy at several battlefields. The capital, Panice, of the Trade Confederation Jaharnum, is therefore within range, and a conquest of the city will mean a final for the Red Federation's presence outside of their core regions. If the Alliance is able to conclude a separate peace agreement with the Islamic League, which is most likely to happen, then the Red Federation is left in a very untenable situation. The fear of what the Federation can do in such a desperate situation, many political and military experts have discussed, and many fear the strength of the Federation which they most likely hold in their secret military base in the southern parts of the Cint Region. More and more rumors say that Bolnominum's nuclear program, the armed part of it, is housed in this base east of Jaharnum on the other side of the strait. Free United Cities The Free United Cities are now finally liberated after the last remnants of the Red Federation and the extreme Areeian militia either were destroyed or surrendered themselves to the allied forces. Thus, the Free United Cities can again call themselves free, even though the country is in complete ruins. The union between the united cities is fragile, and discussions about this union have already taken place in several regions of the country. This debate has arisen due to that the country very different saw and experienced first, the invasion, then the occupation, and finally the long bloody liberation. The city of Al Mekka has lost much of the city's status as a capital, despite its religious importance. Nevertheless, the Alliance has finally managed to free the last member of the Nilira Alliance. Association of Geelakkar Island President Leopold Hedinnsson and his conservative government, together with the right wing, have adopted even more critical reforms that, in particular, semi-restrict left-wing parties and movements the opportunity for assembly and other democratic rights. But the new reforms have also strengthened the president's own power, as well as the government's ability to exercise their power much more than before. The reforms have undoubtedly been met with great criticism, but this right-wing, or rather political course towards more "limiting" or "unfair" democracy has also spread to the rest of the Souecan countries. Sigior, Helkar, Zallarkarla and even Ultoor and Icstunium, all five ruled by conservative or liberal conservative governments have passed to a greater or lesser extent a number of reforms that can be criticized. Even the social democratic Jallar has joined this political course, but to a lesser extent. The trend has most likely emerged as a reaction and response to the war and the leftist socialist and communist ideology. Malruricaian Confederation President Felipe González of the Republic of Falvara and his government proposed a while ago a major decision to link and improve the internal trade between the members of the Malruricaian Confederation, which also included a major improvement of the rail network which the Balchepraian Empire had established but today is highly damaged. But the proposed were only met with positive words from Mallra, Kaller and Balcum and to a lesser extend by Vallara, while the Vanossian-supported Janallara and Balchepra rejected the proposal. Thus clear lines have been drawn in the divided confederation. Category:Historical Battles Category:Islamic League Front Update